que tan bueno eres en la cama?
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: - Pues te digo que puedo con cualquiera! Y todavía, soy mejor que tú en la cama, dattebayo! -Humm. Entonces puedo escoger quien yo quiera, y que tu aguantarías hacerlo toda la noche y además, muy bien? - El moreno sonrió de forma pervertida. El rubio asintió. - Entonces vamos a mi casa, Zorrito. -Tienes una chica en tu casa? -Preguntó el inocente Naruto... pasen y vean que pasa


**Que tam bueno eres en la cama?**

**Declamier: de nosotras no es**

**N/A Bueno gente bonita este fic se me ocurrió "escuchando" a un amigo como le había ido en una fiesta con su novio y me dijo que una tipa se lo quería ligar pero el le dijo sus cuantas cosa y a mi ese relato con la palabras más "dulces y tiernas " que he oído me inspiró para este fic**

**Midori U.P: me abrieron los sentidos con ese relato**

**Inner Daimar: no se haga la "inocente" que más bien tu eres la que habré los sentidos **

**Inner kathee: en esos momentos la amo**

**Midori U.P: al menos me ama... De vez en cuando **

**A leer **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Que tan bueno eres en la cama?-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un club. Muchas personas moviendo el bote al ritmo de una música. Un rubio bailaba con una pelo chicle

- Hey guapo, estoy tan caliente! No quieres apagarme el fuego? - Dice la pelo chicle en el oído del rubio, que hace cara de indecisión.

El rubio intenta responder, pero es abrazado por detrás por un azabache, que mira mal a la chica.

- Si quieres, te puedo tirar un balde de agua fría. Así te apartas de mi novio, perra.

La pelo chicle se va con cara de odio, mientras el rubio se dirige irritado a las mesas, seguido por el azabache.

- Porque te metiste, Sasuke-teme? Estaba buena y quería dormir conmigo. Aparte, no eres mi novio!

- Lo sé, Naruto.

- Dí algo más! Porque lo hiciste? Crees que no puedo con ella?

- No. - Para Naruto, en serio significaba "No, no puedes com ella", aunque la intención de Sasuke fuera decir "No, no creo eso".

- Pues te digo que puedo con cualquiera! Y todavía, soy mejor que tú en la cama, dattebayo!

- Humm... Entonces puedo escoger quien yo quiera, y que tu aguantarías hacerlo toda la noche y además, muy bien? - El moreno sonrió de forma pervertida. El rubio asintió. - Entonces vamos a mi casa, Zorrito.

- Tienes una chica en tu casa? - Preguntó el inocente Naruto.

- No, dobe. Me vas a mostrar a mí lo tan bueno que eres.

Naruto quedo inmóvil con las palabras de Sasuke

-que no aceptaste en que yo eligiera a quien yo quisiera, nunca dijiste que no podría ser yo, o si Naruto?, o es que acaso piensas que no podrás satisfacerme?-

-que dices teme te aseguro que te tendré rogando por mas-

-eso lo veremos dobe-

En el auto del azabache ya de ida para la casa de éste, el silencio era algo incomodó al menos para Naruto.

-**kyaaaa, voy a follarme a Sasuke, y si no volvemos a ser mas amigos, y si no le gusta como follo? Y si me enamoró después de follarmelo? No comeré mas ramen con el teme**- se debatía internamente el rubio

Pero en el caso de Sasuke era todo lo contrario por fuera estaba (¬_¬) con su típica cara de limón chupado pero por dentro- **:D naruto me va a follar, Naruto me va a follar al fin el chico que amo me va a follar, Naruto me va a follar**-

(U¬_¬ subnormal)

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, el azabache metió el carro al garash, entraron.

-quieres algo de beber Naruto?-pregunto de lo más normal el azabache

-Sasuke es enserio lo de que te folle?- pregunto Naruto con fingida inocencia

-Naruto, ya lo había olvidado gracias por recordarme- el azabache tomo a Naruto y lo llevo hasta su cuarto cerró la puerta y acorraló a Naruto en ella, con cada brazo al lado de la cabeza del rubio para evitar su escape.

-Sasuke por qué quieres que te folle? Acaso te...

-si me gustas- beso a Naruto-me encantas- lo volvió a besar- estoy loco por ti- repitió el acto de juntar los labios- quiero que me marques como tuyo- y dio un beso muuuy profundo, participaban las lenguas desatando una batalla de placer

-Sasuke yo...

-shhhh- puso un dedo en los labios de naruto para evitar que continuara- solo una vez solo una vez has me tuyo, y me alejare de ti si es lo que quieres solo una vez follame-

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido jamás había visto a Sasuke de esa manera, tan sumiso, y suplicante, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke expresando sus sentimientos.

Naruto llevo a Sasuke hasta la cama y lo deposito en ella con delicadeza.

-sasuke después de esto...

Sasuke sabía lo que venía-**Naruto de verdad no sientes nada por mí, nada de nada, al menos me hará suyo una vez con eso me conformo**- pensaba sasuke al borde de las lágrimas

-después de esto Sasuke, se repetirá otra vez y otra y otra, porque desde hoy eres mío y yo seré solo tuyo, porque yo también te amo- dijo Naruto

Sasuke estaba lleno de felicidad, esas palabras las quería oír desde hace mucho, la parejita se fundió en un lindo, dulce y tiernos beso que poco a poco se fue tornando pasional y lujurioso

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, le encantaba la cercanía de Naruto, acercó su cuerpo al del mayor, sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una corriente recorriéndolo por completo, el azabache se sentía excitado, tener tan cerca al rubio, se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando entrecortadamente.

Sasuke sonrió, a lo que Naruto lo miró sorprendido bueno aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Sasuke le daba más gestos que el habitual de limón chupado, el mayor tomó al rubio de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo recostó en la cama, acomodándose sobre él, esto apenas empezaba, iba a ser una noche deliciosa, volvieron a besarse, hasta que Sasuke se separó besó el cuello del rubio que comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo ardía de deseo, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro, acercó sus manos al pecho de Sasuke acariciándolo suavemente sobre la ropa, mientras éste aumentaba los besos en su cuello, dándole algunas mordidas y saboreando su piel. Naruto coló su mano por debajo de la chamarra de Sasuke, provocándole un escalofrío.

Na-Naruto, tus manos están muy frías – susurró el azabache entrecortadamente, soltando un largo suspiro al sentir esos fríos dedos acariciar sus pezones con algo de rudeza.

Naruto, quiero que esta noche sea especial porque al fin me vas a follar – dijo el moreno deleitándose con las caricias que le daba el rubio y observando fijamente al rubio que tenía encima suyo. Éste sólo asintió con una risita, el azabache se acomodó en la cama, sentándose en ella, y con premura tomó la playera del rubio y comenzó a despojarlo de ella, Naruto observaba todo con satisfacción.

No te abstengas Sasuke-baka – comentó lanzándose hacia el pelinegro.

Naruto, de igual forma, desvistió al azabache de su playera, se miraron unos instantes y luego ambos sonrieron, fundieron sus bocas en otro largo y vibrante beso que hacía que sus cuerpos ardieran, el rubio acariciaba el torso del azabache, ocasionándole oleadas de calor. Con seguridad y placer acercó su mano a la entrepierna del pelinegro, que se limitó lanzar un gemido, que fue ahogado cuando Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, profundizando así el beso, devorando su boca, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

El rubio siguió, acercó sus labios al cuello del azabache , mordiéndolo, bajando lentamente hasta su torso, y de nuevo lo recostó en la cama, con suavidad, no podría contenerse más, besaba con pasión el pecho del Uchiha que lanzaba suspiros con cada roce, Naruto, colocó una de sus piernas entre los muslos de Naruto, presionando su sexo con esta, para causarle un poco más de placer.

Naruto aaahhh – el azabache arqueó la espalda cuando la boca del rubio llegó a uno de sus pezones que lamía y succionaba como su de uno de los más deliciosos caramelos se tratase.

Lentamente bajó más dejando un rastro de marcas rojizas, el azabache entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello rubio de Naruto, mientras éste seguía bajando hasta su ombligo y con su lengua comenzó a lamerlo mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón de Sasuke que intentaba reprimir gemidos de placer. Cuando el pantalón estuvo desabrochado, lo bajó con delicadeza, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del Uchiha. Naruto podía ver el miembro semierecto del azabache, al parecer, ya no podían dar vuelta atrás, ni el rubio ni el que estaba a su merced, sentía como su miembro palpitaba con intensidad, y el pantalón le estorbaba, se puso de pie, desnudándose frente a Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Naruto se acomodó y el mismo comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, Sasuke seguía viéndolo atentamente, ese escultural cuerpo que siempre había deseado estaba frente a él, su erección creció al imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación.

Naruto sonrió, al ver al azabache en ese estado, le encantaba ver a sasuke de esa forma tan erótica se preguntaba como antes no había saltado sobre su amigo . Con un toque seductor se despojó de su ropa, de nuevo, se acomodó sobre el azabache que le mantenía la mirada, y sin poder resistirse más se besaron en otro pasional y salvaje beso, mientras que juntaban sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, aumentando así su excitación, ambos soltaban suaves gemidos ahogados y se separaban para tomar aire, pero en seguida seguían besándose con más pasión.

Creo que debemos continuar Sasuke te mostrare que soy bueno follando, aunque a partir de hoy solo te follare a ti mi neko – susurró Naruto alejándose del azabache, sin dejar de mirar esas orbes negros que lo miraban con deseo y amor

El azabache estaba a la expectativa, cuando el rubio bajó hasta la altura de su abdomen, tomó entre sus manos su miembro palpitante, y sin esperar más, comenzó a masajearlo, primero lentamente, recorriendo toda la longitud de éste, el azabache arqueó de nuevo la espalda, había llegado a un punto de excitación que ya no soportaba, entrecerró los ojos soltando un sonoro gemido, que intentó acallar, pero el placer, que creyó llegar al máximo, aumentó cuando el rubio engulló con voracidad su miembro, mientras lo lamía deseosamente.

Sasuke soltaba diversos gemidos que acrecentaban la excitación del rubio que sentía que su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente, así que llevó su mano hasta su miembro, intentando calmar su deseo y comenzó a masturbarse, sin dejar de atender en todo momento al azabache, lamiendo toda la longitud del miembro caliente de Sasuke y lamiendo la base y parte de los testículos.

Sasuke observó a Naruto masturbándose, otro gemido seductor salió de su boca, esa imagen lo excitaba aún más, si es que se podía, bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Naruto y acarició los cabellos rubios, provocando que Naruto se detuviera y lo mirara algo molesto.

Yo también quiero… -susurró jadeante Sasuke

El rubio supo de que hablaba, realmente no se esperaba que Sasuke le pidiera algo como eso aunque considerando que el fue el que le pidió que lo follara, se acercó a él y se volteó, poniendo su miembro en el rostro del Azabache, y el con el miembro erecto del Uchiha frente a él, dio un suave beso a la punta del pene y dio un pequeño mordisco al glande, ocasionando otro fuerte jadeo y un delicioso estremecimiento en el cuerpo del Azabache. Él también soltó un gemido cuando sintió que el ajos negros tragaba todo su sexo, lamiéndolo con intensidad, mientras su boca subía y bajaba.

Naruto volvió a su tarea, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, mientras ambos movían con suavidad su cadera, para así imponer un ritmo y al mismo tiempo darse mayor placer, Sasuke subió sus manos y con una acarició los testículos de Naruto y con la otra masajeó su trasero con descaro. El Uzumaki sonrió ante el atrevimiento de su neko (sasuke) sintiendo como una oleada de placer y deliciosos estremecimientos invadían su cuerpo.

Sasuke se detuvo, soltó un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que llenaba la boca del Uzumaki con su semen, éste lo saboreó y lo tragó, mientras pequeñas gotitas recorrían el miembro de Sasuke, las lamió seductoramente y dio un tierno beso a la punta. Naruto Observó al Uchiha que respiraba agitadamente, no lo soportaba más, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente, necesitaba llegar al clímax, se acomodó acercando sus labios a los de Sasuke, quien le correspondió con un beso voraz.

Sasuke, quiero hacerte mío – susurró Naruto demandante. El azabache asintió abriendo sus piernas lo más que podía, dándole permiso para que continuara, Sasuke se sentía feliz al fin cumpliría su deseo de ser marcado como propiedad del rubio

Naruto no esperó más y llevó una mano a la entrada del azabache y otra a su miembro, que frotaba descaradamente. Sin esperar más metió la punta de su miembro, provocando un grito ahogado del azabache, eso dolía, y mucho.

Es..estas bien sasukee mmmg – musitó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados esa estrechez le encantaba

-he esperado... Mu... Aaaah mucho para que estes... ... Dentro de mi... Un dolor insignificante no me parara-

Tras decir esto naruto volvió a meter otra parte de su miembro que provocó que provocó que sasuke se aferrada con más ímpetu a la espalda del rubio. El rubio movía su miembro hacia dentro y hacia fuera, intentado que la entrada de su "amigo" se dilatara poco a poco, y cada vez metía más su miembro, hasta que éste estuvo completamente dentro, esperó unos momentos, hasta que el rostro de Sasuke se relajó, él ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba hacer esto, así que comenzó un lento y suave vaivén, que para el azabache fue un momento de dolor, era extraño sentir ese pedazo de carne hirviente en su trasero, pero en una de las embestidas, el pene de Naruto tocó un punto que hizo que una ráfaga de placer recorriera su cuerpo, y que su miembro volviera a despertar, gimió fuertemente, haciendo que el mayor supiera que el dolor se había convertido, rápidamente en placer, Naruto aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Sasuke, podía sentir que su pene era presionado con suavidad cada que tocaba "aquel puntito" del azabache, haciéndolos a los dos llenarse de un placer que no creyeron posible.

Dame más rápido – pidió con finas gotitas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio

Cuando Naruto escuchó esto, sacó su miembro y con fuerza lo metió de nuevo en la entrada de Sasuke haciéndolo gemir más, ambos mantenían los ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke podía sentir su miembro despierto, palpitando con fuerza, de pronto Naruto aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

El azabache se sentía segado por el placer, ya no podía más, y con un gemido grave dejó que su miembro soltara de nuevo su semilla, llenando su abdomen y parte cuerpo de Naruto, que seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, iba a sacar su pene para no correrce dentro del azabache pero...

-quiero que te corras dentro de mi Naruto- dijo el azabache con voz extrañamente melosa

Naruto hizo obedeció y se corrió en el interior de sasuke, salió con cuidado del interior del azabache y se recostó a su lado.

Respiraban con agitación, mirándose, después de todo, en ningún momento habían dejado de hacerlo, Naruto se acercó sonrió y acarició el cabello azabache de Sasuke, eso había sido simplemente delicioso.

Sasuke…- murmuró el rubio

¿Qué sucede dobe? – preguntó el Uchiha. Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa…

-te dije qué podía con cualquiera, incluso contigo...

El azabache se deprimió lo que le había dicho Naruto solo era mentira, eso era solo un polvo para ganar un tonto reto

-Sasuke... Pero ahora no me quedan ganas de follar con otra persona, solo contigo mi neko- Naruto atrajo a sasuke a su cuerpo y lo abrazó posesivamente y le susurró al oído- desde hoy tu y yo ya no somos amigos... Somos novios- el kitsune mordió el lóbulo del azabache seductoramente

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, y feliz abrazo al kitsune como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento como en muchos de sus sueños

-si, desde hoy somos novios mi Kitsune...te amo dobe-

-y yo a ti teme

Fin

**N/A: soy yo o mis finales siempre son cursi...**

**Inner kathee: la segunda son muuuuy cursis**

**Demasiado cursis**

**Inner daimar: me siento mal...**

**Ashuu ****intento de estornudo**

**Midori U.P: ya pequeña vamos a darte antialergico**

**Inner kathee: a seymuel se le hizo mas sexy el relato que a tu estupido fic**

**Midori U.P: callateeeeeeeeee no ves que inner daimar tiene un problema**

**Inner kathee: me involucra?**

**Midori U.P: no!**

**Inner kathee: entonces que sufra en silencio**

**Midori U.P:...**

**se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
